Love Together, Forever
by lilcutieprincess
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally defeat Naraku,but the jewel hunt is not over yet.Can the young couple get together or will their fighting continue.With Kagome turning into a hanyou, what do you expect?And will Inuyasha live to see that day?Pair:InuKag MirSan
1. Chapter 1: Naraku

lilcutieprincess: Hi. THis is my first story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... but I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 1

Naraku's death

Inuyasha and Kagome had just recently killed Naraku.

"Kagome!" the others called. Kagome had just gotten back from her era after taking another test.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked.

"Can we have some more ninja food?"

"Of course."

"Feh. We don't have time to sit around. We gotta find the jewel shards." said a very grumpy half dog demon named Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yes Kagome."

" Sit Boy!" yelled a very angry Kagome.

"What did you do that for?"

"You are so annoying, Inuyasha."

"Can we eat now?" asks Shippo.

"Sure!" says Kagome.

In the forest:

"It's so peaceful out here." Kagome says as she walks alone in the forest. She spoke too soon however as a hideous demon comes and swipes Kagome.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Kagome screamed. Luckily, Inuyasha was watching Kagome from a distance.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" But it was too late, she had been taken too far away for the naked eye to see.

'I will find you Kagome. I will.' thought a very worried half-demon, sprinting through the woods.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed. And now (drum roll) review!


	2. Chapter 2: I Love You?

lilcutieprincess: The first chapter was probably confusing huh? This one should be a lot easier. And, it is longer.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Inuyasha... but I own this story.

* * *

Chapter 2

I love you?

"Let go of me you sick demon!" Kagome screamed.

"No. I will make you my mate and have all the jewel shards I want."

"No freakin way I am going to be your freakin mate!" Kagome screamed as pink energy surrounded her and exploded into the hideous demon.

Kagome fell towards the ground, but was caught by strong arms.

"Inu…yasha." were the last words she said before she fainted.

'She looks so beautiful when asleep.' the person who caught her thought. 'I am in love with someone else, or am I?' he stared at the beautiful priestess and took her up into the Sacred Tree and laid her in his lap and fell asleep (I bet by now you know who it is).

Kagome woke up to the sun in her eyes. She rubbed them and found that she was resting on something soft yet firm. She looked at what she was laying on and found herself on top of Inuyasha. She turned a deep shade of crimson.

'Please don't wake up, Inuyasha. I just want to stay like this.' she thought as she laid back down on Inuyasha and continued sleeping.

Inuyasha woke up to a sleeping priestess on him. He smirked.

'Koga didn't win after all. I've got Kagome with me.' Inuyasha thought those last thoughts before Kagome stirred and woke up in his face. Both started blushing a very dark red that was indescribably red.

"Um… Inuyasha? I need to go take a bath now." Kagome said. "I mean, after all, I was captured by that horribly smelled demon."

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha said as he brought her down bridal style onto the ground so that she can walk to the hot springs.

"See ya later, Inuyasha!"

"Ya sure, whatever."

Inuyasha started walking towards the hut.

"So, Inuyasha. What did you and Kagome do last night?" a very perverted monk grinned. That presented him with a punch to the head. And it was a very strong punch. Which left Miroku unconscious.

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" the demon slayer asked.

"In the hot springs, she probably wants you to join her. But Shippo, you are going to stay here." Inuyasha looked at Shippo evilly.

"Why?" Shippo asked.

"Because Sango and Kagome are probably going to talk about stuff not for you."

"Wow Inuyasha. You have become very fatherly to Shippo lately." Miroku said as he got up from being unconscious.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched Miroku out of the hut. 'Immature.' was the final thought Shippo thought about Miroku.

'But, do I love her?' Inuyasha thought.

With Kagome…

'I don't know what to think. But I feel really different. Do I love him?'

* * *

How about that? Did ya like it? If so, review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Night of Boredom

lilcutiepieprincess: Hi everybody! Thanks to all who have been reviewing. Sorry I took so long. After all of these tests and stuff, I was caught behind by grades. So anyways, onto the story yo've all been waitin for!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but I am earning money to hire a lawyer!

* * *

Chapter 3

Nights of Boredom Game 1

"'Yawn' Boy, am I tired." Kagome was riding her bike as everyone else walked.

"Kagome, there's no time to be tired. We only have one jewel shard left." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, I forgot that I'm just your jewel detector, aren't I?" Kagome was now furious at Inuyasha. They were now blabbing out arguments back and forth, while Miroku had other plans.

"PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she punched Miroku, and sent him flying into a tree. Shippo sighed as he watched everyone fighting. 'Their all immature if you ask me.' Shippo continued eating his lollipop as he walked past the arguing, "couples".

"Oh, did you smell that?" Shippo asked.

"What? (sniff…sniff) yeah, smells like demons are coming." Inuyasha agreed. He started growling.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"It's that mangy, no good, low life wolf boy." Inuyasha said. Kagome was amazed by how many words Inuyasha knew for insults. He never used "no good" or "low life". He must be learning something

"Calm down Inuyasha. If we just turn the opposite direction, you don't have to see him." Kagome said.

"Feh!" Inuyasha just walked the other way as they headed in the opposite direction of Kouga.

That night…

"I'm bored." Kagome sighed.

"Me too." Sango agreed. Shippo was fast asleep as the four was watching the fire rise and fall.

"How about we play a game?" Kagome suggested.

"What kind of a game?" Miroku asked.

"Well, we could play truth or dare, nervous (she started blushing at that one), murderer of the night…" Kagome was interrupted by a surprised hanyous.

"How do you play murderer of the night?" Inuyasha asked. He was wondering if you really "murder" someone in the game. Cause he had his eyes set on a little fox demon on his list of who to kill.

"Well, you are playing in the dark and you pick who will be the murderer, judge, detective, or citizen by picking randomly from a hat. The murderer has to kill the judge so that he won't be arrested…as in put into jail. The judge has to have the detective find out who the murderer is. Did you guys get that?" Kagome asked. Miroku and Sango were in awe at the astonishment of the game.

"Sounds kinda boring to me." Inuyasha said as he leaned back onto the tree.

"Well, you were the one that was so interested into it, weren't you?" Kagome pointed out.

"I want to know what nervous is!" Miroku stated because of the blush Kagome had on her face during that one.

"Let's just play that one first. Okay, all the positions are in Inuyasha's cap (everyone stared at the cap Kagome was holding and then at Inuyasha. They imagined how Inuyasha would look like in that hat. (This is just Miroku and Sango)). Now we each pick a piece of paper out of the hat. Don't tell anyone. Now put them back in the hat and let's start." (A/n to make this more interesting, I won't tell you who is who yet. Hehehe).

"Let's go into the forest, good luck!" everyone disappeared into the shadows of the forest. (We'll go into Inuyasha POV now).

Inuyasha's POV…

I looked around through the misty woods as I looked for the others. I sniffed the area, even if they say it was cheating, I didn't care. I continued walking following what seemed like the scent of Miroku. I tagged his back.

"Dead!" I said as frightening as I could. Miroku fell (you can guess who Inuyasha was). He was the citizen, I needed to find out where the other two were. I sniffed around, searching for the two girls. I found Sango's scent next. I leapt into a tree, and crept behind her on the back.

"Dead!" apparently she was the detective, which means Kagome was the judge. I found Kagome's scent after Sango fell to the floor. I followed her fragrant scent that droved me out of control every time I smelled it. I followed the scent toward a little clearing. Kagome was leaning on a tree. Apparently, she had gotten very tired. I went into a tree behind her. I tried to tag her but I…slipped.

Kagome's POV

I heard a rushing of wind behind me. I didn't hear anything until that noise until I turned around. I saw… Inuyasha falling out of the tree. I had no time to react.

End of POV

Inuyasha fell closer and closer to Kagome until…thud. They were both knocked onto the floor, their lips pressed against one anothers. They were both so surprised that it lasted for about 5 minuets. They broke apart as Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear:

"Dead." to Kagome. Kagome smiled a little, then they both began blushing and got up. When they got back to camp, they were both red from this.

"So, what did you two do while we were dead?" Miroku joked.

"PERVERT!" everyone but Shippo and Miroku shouted as they pummeled him into the ground.

* * *

Yup, some Inuyasha and Kagome fluff there. Anyways, I want you all to review so that I can get your opinions. Next Chappie coming SOON! Now, I command you, Press That Blue Button With The Arrow On It! and REVIEW!


End file.
